


Moonlight

by caramelcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcat/pseuds/caramelcat
Summary: " Just as he was about to fall asleep around midnight, he heard his phone softly ping in the darkness. He had been half tempted to just ignore it until morning, but fortunately he made himself sit up and look at the text message he had received.Hey im outside ur house lets go for a night drive pls"





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing i hope u like :- Oc n my tumblr is fightown btw

Jeremy could tell something was off with Michael from the beginning. His usual carefree attitude is gone and replaced with a tenseness unusual for him. What bothers him most was that he didn't have a clue of what could be causing it.

The night had started off normal. He had gone to bed after hanging out at Michael's for a while after school. Just as he was about to fall asleep around midnight, he heard his phone softly ping in the darkness. He had been half tempted to just ignore it until morning, but fortunately he made himself sit up and look at the text message he had received.

_Hey im outside ur house lets go for a night drive pls_

And, okay, that in itself isn’t unusual. This isn’t the first time Michael has shown up unannounced at his house, but he could feel that something is different this time. Maybe it’s the “pls” at the end. Maybe he’s just thinking too much into it. There’s probably nothing wrong and Michael just couldn't sleep and wanted to hang out with Jeremy some more. Yeah, that’s probably it.

Hopefully.

He’s brought back from his thoughts when the car stops. They have reached an empty intersection, the stop sign glinting from the headlights. Michael is staring straight ahead, hands coming from the steering wheel to rest on his lap.

“Uh, Michael, what's up? Why aren't we moving? There's no other cars…” Jeremy stutters out somewhat nervously, his worry increasing.

Michael continues staring in front of him as he says, “There's just been something…. Just… buddy, I -” He stops suddenly.

“Michael, please, tell me. I'm wor -” He's cut off by Michael abruptly turning towards him.

“Jeremy, I'm gonna do something. And it's a pretty big something, like monumental, okay. I just…” He looks determined, though his voice wavers as he says, “I need to do this.”

“Um, okay. But what…?” Jeremy trails off when a warm hand comes up to rest on his cheek. Michael's thumb traces lightly under his eye as he smiles softly, nervously.

“Just stop me if I'm… doing anything wrong, okay?”

And, oh God, Jeremy is blushing so hard that Michael surely can feel it. His heart is beating rapidly as Michael leans closer and closer. Is he really going to…?

His question is answered when lips meet his own.

It's chaste and quick and hardly to write home about, but it was so much more to Jeremy and he could only imagine what Michael must be feeling right now. Even after Michael is leaning back with his hand gone from Jeremy's cheek, he swears he can still feel the warmth and softness of it all. He's still blushing profusely and he can see that Michael is too.

Michael becomes more and more tense and nervous as Jeremy continues to just sit there and stare at him, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide.

“Jeremy? I — I’m sorry; I just… You’re so… amazing? And cute and funny and I love everything about you and I love spending time with you so much and I… I’m sorry if I just ruined everything or something, I dunno, I just…” He shrugs helplessly at the end.

Jeremy finally snaps from his stupor and rushes to lean over the center console and place his hands on the sides of Michael’s face.

“Dude, that’s so gay.” Jeremy says because he can’t think of anything else to say that wouldn’t make him stutter and blush even more. He begins to regret those words until he sees Michael starting to grin widely and laugh. Jeremy leans back over to the passenger side and begins to laugh as well. Michael laughs louder as he hears Jeremy joining him and -

Jeremy stops as he takes in the sight. Michael’s eyes are closed and his head is tilted back — Jeremy can clearly see the line of his Adam’s apple from the streetlight shining through the driver side’s window — and this all causes Jeremy to swallow nervously but with a slight giddy feeling. He can’t believe someone as attractive and amazing as Michael likes him. Awkward, stutter-y Jeremy. He almost feels overwhelmed. Maybe this is all just a dream; maybe he had never checked his phone after all.

“Is this a dream?”

Michael looks at him, laughing subsiding but a smile is still there. He takes Jeremy’s hand in his own and kisses him again, harder and longer this time. Thankfully, he pulls back before Jeremy can feel embarrassed about the moan that was trying to push its way pass his lips.

“Did that feel like a dream?” Michael is smirking now, hand still clasped with Jeremy’s.

Jeremy blushes as he shakes his head vigorously. “Not at all.”

Michael laughs softly as leans over.

“Good,” he says, before kissing him once again.

____________

They’re sitting in the car outside Jeremy’s house now. 

Michael looks a little disappointed as he says, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He still smiles slightly, though.

Jeremy wonders why this all feels so awkward because it’s just Michael, his best friend, so why does it feel like he can’t think of the right thing to say? Then he remembers why it’s awkward because things are different now. It makes him wonder what Michael is to him now. What are they? Are they… boyfriends?

“What are we?” Jeremy blurts out, face already a deep shade of red.

“Well, uh, what do you want to be? Do you wanna, like, go on a, you know, a date first?”

Jeremy lets out a breathy laugh as he nods. “Yeah, yeah, let’s, uh, do that.”

“Okay, okay, cool.”

“Yeah, cool.”

A beat.

“Sooooo…” Jeremy starts but stops when Michael starts laughing. “What? What? Why are you laughing?”

“Because, buddy, best friend, light of my life (Jeremy blushes at that), you are so hopelessly awkward.”

Jeremy sputters, “Wha — Hey! You aren’t any better right now! And can you blame me?” He mumbles the last part.

Michael puts up his hands in mock surrender. “No, no, you’re right.”

Jeremy intertwines his hands with Michael’s before he can think about it too much. Michael grins and Jeremy smiles nervously back.

“Do you wanna come inside for a bit?” Jeremy asks.

____________

Moonlight streams through the window of Jeremy’s room. It casts a pale glow on the two of them lying together on Jeremy’s bed. They’re facing each other, curled up and hands together. Both are on the verge of sleep, eyes heavy and breathing slow.

“I think it’s safe to say that we’re boyfriends.” Michael says softly.

“Yeah, but ‘m still expectin’ that date…” Jeremy responds sleepily, shifting closer to him.

Michael smiles, eyes lit up with adoration. “Of course, Jer, of course.”


End file.
